"Runaway Reptar"
Runaway Reptar is the 118th and 119th episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. It is split into two parts over the course of two episodes. Characters Present * Ryan * Littlefoot * Stan * Tommy * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Winnie The Pooh * Dil * Angelica * Phil * Lil * Chuckie * Susie * Edwin * Buster * Lucy * Randall * Lou * Reptar * Plus Many More! Plot Grandpa takes Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters to a dual-screen drive-in (to ''Alvin Seville, the Rugrats and the characters, "parking lot movie"), so Grandpa can watch one film ''("Deep Sea Divers of the Rugged North", a Testline production), while Ryan, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats and the characters enjoy the title picture, Rosenmount Pictures' "Runaway Reptar" (directed by Jon Ho, whose name sounds like Hawaiian singer Don Ho), where Reptar was supposed to be saving the city from another large monster, a pterodactyl named Dactar. However, Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters became disappointed when they find out that Reptar is actually helping Dactar in the destruction, rather than defeating Dactar. Through imagination (How else?), Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters got into the film to help Reptar save the rest of the city from his "evil twin" and defeat another enemy -- Angelica, who invented Reptar's doppleganger, just so her parents can get her all the toys she want. Recap Part I The rugrats are at a drive-in movie watching a Reptar movie "Runaway Reptar". The Carmichaels are also watching the film next to Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters, with Susie talking to Angelica through their 2-way phones. Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters mistake the drive-in for a parking lot movie, so Angelica explains it to them and while they watch the movie they figure out that Reptar is helping his enemy Dactar. The reporters in the movie are also wondering why he is helping Dactar. Tommy says they should go to Tokyo ("Pokyo" as Tommy puts it) to help Reptar go good again. So he takes out his Reptar car and they all get in, with their clothes changing into suits, except Chuckie, but when they turn on three of the four engines, Chuckie finally gets in. They turn on the last engine and fly into the movie screen, as Angelica says "Who drooled on my cookies?" In the car, Chuckie asks if they are going too fast, and Tommy replies by stating that everyone ran away when Reptar and Dactar came and they are the only people in the street. Skeeter says "'Cept for the big butterfly!", and the babies see that Dactar is flying over their head, and so, they scream. As Dactar tries to peck at them, they go through a tunnel so Dactar will get stuck. They see Reptar eating a firetruck and this convinces them that he has actually gone bad. So Chuckie suggests a snail for a new hero. The reporters on the big screen say to set a trap for him. Back at the Reptar car, Chuckie finds a snail and tries to follow what it does, but Dil throws it. Ryan Mitchell, Alvin, Baby Bugs, Kermit, Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters set a trap for Reptar and he walks up behind them, Chuckie sees him and has a slug; he tries taking advice from the slug, instead he throws it and helps Tommy. As Reptar walks closer behind him Chuckie pushes him out of the way and falls in the dinosaur treats. But Reptar's foot gets stuck in the trap and Tommy tries to save Chuckie from being eaten. Part II Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, the Rugrats, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters finally find out the truth that Reptar is a robot controlled and built by Angelica, from "Pego" building blocks. The man who gave her the idea appears on a blimp, and tells them his plan. So, the robot Reptar goes towards their houses; then Tommy and the gang call up Susie to tell them what's going on. The rugrats head to Mount Fugelica to stop Angelica, but Dactar is behind them again. They fly lower to the ground past a bell, and Dactar follows them and hits his head on the bell. Susie and her brothers try to stop robot Reptar in their Halloween costumes. In Mount Fugelica, Angelica captures the rugrats and she has already captured the real Reptar. So, Susie and her brothers had captured robot Reptar and stopped him from crushing Tommy's house. Dil, while Tommy tries to break them out, pulls the "tinkly thing" and darts shoot out and breaks Angelica's machine which controls robot Reptar. Robot Reptar then appears in Mount Fugelica, and brings Susie with him. He chases Angelica, and Tommy asks her to let them out so they can help her. They hide Angelica in her in her pile of cookies, then robot Reptar leaves with Dil, as Tommy frees Reptar with his screwdriver. Reptar then helps the babies by fighting the robot Reptar, while they fight Tommy rescues Dil. They all say bye to Susie and thank Reptar for his help, who then returns with a thumbs up. They then return back home. As they go home, Tommy uses Angelica's 2-way phone and thanks Susie for helping. Then he falls asleep as Angelica says "Reptar!" and drops her snowglobe and Reptar appears in the globe as the episode ends. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, Spongebob and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Scooby-Doo and his friends, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi Bear and his friends, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed) and the Jungle Adventure Crew), Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest stars in this series. * When they are not in the movie, the costumes are cheap, with visible arm holes, gloves, shoes, and masks (as well as Dactar being a marionette), but when they are in the movie, everything looks like it should be. * Pego blocks are an obvious spoof of the Lego building blocks. * This is the first appearance of Dactar on the TV show. * This was the longest episode, until Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts. * This episode is basically based on one of the Godzilla films, Godzilla vs. The Cosmic Monster ''(1974, a.k.a. Godzilla vs. The Bionic Monster & Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla); in that film, Godzilla battles with a robotic replica of himself, built by alien apes bent on conquering earth. This episode also has references to '''Godzilla vs. Megalon '(1976), King Kong vs. Godzilla (1963) and War Of The Gargantuas (1966), plus homages to Toho films in general, such as villains, scientists assigned to help stop the crisis, side characters such as reporters (this episode has "Pam, the spunky reporter", always seen on camera with her dog, Fritzi), even el cheapo special effects (people in monster costumes, strings holding flying monsters, etc.). This episode also has a reference to Orson Welles' classic, Citizen Kane (1938). * In addition, there's also a reference to Fox's popular TV series, The X Files -- during a scene where Alvin, the Rugrats and the characters are at the park, one of the buildings has a picture of a flying saucer with the words "I Believe"; this is similar to the poster hanging in Mulder & Scully's office. Also, there's an "X" to the left of this picture, similar to the one used in the logo for The X Files. * The drive in Alvin, the Rugrats and the characters went to had at least 2 screens. In the 1980s, in a measure to catch up with the growth of indoor multiplexes, many drive-ins added 1 or more screens (the Ford-Wyoming drive-in in Detroit - Dearborn, MI, has 9 screens). However, due to the increasing popularity of indoor theaters and their qualities''(such as wide screens and surround-sound)'', plus the increasing insurance rates and property values, many drive-ins closed up during the 1980s. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Runaway_Reptar.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART